1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system. In particular, some aspects of the invention relate to a container system for containing one or more cosmetic products and/or cosmetic product applicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers come in a number of different shapes, sizes, and forms. One type of conventional container arrangement generally includes a lid movable with respect to another container portion so as to permit one or more items or substances to be removed from an interior of the container and/or added to the container interior. For a variety of different reasons, it may be desirable to have a container system that contains various cosmetic products and/or cosmetic product applicators and thereby permits selection of those products and/or product applicators based on, for example, color or desired make-up effect. Such a container system may have any number of optional design features. For example, it may be desirable to have a cover having a particular ornamental appearance. It may also be desirable to place a mirror on the cover and to limit movement of the cover with respect to a base so that, for example, users may orient the cover in a particular fashion so as to obtain a better view of themselves in the mirror during application of a cosmetic product.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for alternative approaches.